Making Room
by hazel-dream
Summary: Viktor Krum loves his school. It's his escape from his life of fame and screaming fan girls. But how will he respond when girls enter the school. Will one girl change him? Love, lust, hate, and the battle between good and evil may complicate things...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: new rules passed

Durmstrang… one of the only Dark Arts Wizarding schools in the world. Few are accepted under the strict rules that you must be intelligent, a pureblooded wizard, and a boy. It is a school that is hidden from the eyes of both muggles and wizards alike. Only those deep within the Ministry of Magic, and those who attend the school themselves, know how to reach it…

Viktor Krum lay with his eyes closed across a couch covered in wolf pelts and elk skins. The beautiful sound of silence echoed through his spacious room as he sighed in relief.

The last quidditch match against Ireland had been straining on his already tired limbs. Being the world greatest seeker in the Wizarding world quickly became a royal pain in the ass, especially the constant practicing he was forced to attend over the summer by his father.

A small smile slipped across his slender lips…no more quidditch. Not for nine months at least. For at that very moment he was on his way to the Durmstrang Institute, his school…his sanctuary. Nine straight months of seclusion in the mountains of western Germany with friends and peers. The best parts was…no fan girls for thousands of miles to scream his name and beg for his autograph.

He opened his eyes as he felt the giant ship lurch around him.

"We must be surfacing," he mumbled to himself, "I best get into uniform."

Although he had been on this ship many times before, he still marveled at it's brilliance. They would board the ship at the coast of Germany and then the ship would dive deep into the ocean. Once they reached two thousand feet below sea level, the ship would travel through an underwater tunnel that traveled under the continent of Germany itself. Magic made it so the cavern would remain undetectable to muggles. Once the ship had made it to Durmstrang it would surface in a huge lake that neighbored the ancient castle.

Finding his wand that was ten and a quarter inches long and made with hornbeam and dragon heartstring, he merely waved it and his casual denim jeans and jacket to change into his school uniform. It was a pair of brown pants and a form fitting brown shirt. Also appearing beside him was a heavy brown jacket lined in fur with a matching hat.

Rubbing his tired eyes, Viktor walked across the cherry wood floor the small golden sink on the other side of the room. Calloused hands turned the taps on a gathered water in his palms, splashing the cold water on his face. Taking a brown towel with the Durmstrang emblem on it, Viktor dried his face and then looked in the mirror.

Deep brown eyes stared back at him as he ran a hand along his stubble chin. He was handsome, he had to admit. Broad shoulders accented his strong, defined chin and jaw line. His dark hair was shaved extremely short and his skin was clear and toned. Years of playing quidditch had toned his body very well, and he flexed his arm muscles in appreciation.

Suddenly the deep sound of a bell ringing from above him, signaled that they had surfaced, and were docking.

This would be Viktor's seventh year at Durmstrang and he just turned eighteen. Unlike Hogwarts, who started their students at eleven, Durmstrang started at twelve and went until the student were eighteen. Most, like Viktor, had taken private classes when they were younger to put them at a more advanced level then other beginner wizards.

There was a rough knock at the door and a boy about Viktor's age entered before Viktor could respond.

"Alai," Viktor smiled broadly.

Alai and Viktor had been close friends since their first year at Durmstrang. Most of his peers only liked him because of his fame as a seeker, but Alai actually knew him, and Viktor told him things that his own father didn't know.

Alai smiled back at Viktor, his dark brown hair falling to his shoulders in waves and his almost black eyes looked excited. Alai's dark skin was strained against the huge smiled on his face.

"Are you not coming?" Alai asked, "The ship docked almost twenty minutes ago, I've been waiting for you to come out."

Viktor nodded, "I'm coming."

His trunk filled with his possessions had already vanished and been shipped to his room in the school so he followed Alai down the narrow halls.

As they walked, Viktor glanced at his friend and was surprised to find that a broad smile was still displayed on his face.

"Why are you smiling?" Viktor asked softly.

Alai glanced at him, "I was coming to find you when I over heard professor Karkaroff tell professor Dante that he was going to make a special announcement before the feast today."

"What kind of announcement?" Viktor asked, now interested. He knew Karkaroff well, and when he took the time to make an announcement to the entire student body, it had to be important…

Alai shrugged, "I don't know, I didn't stick around."

Viktor merely nodded as the pair opened the inner door and walked onto the vast deck of the ship.

A thick fog hung in the air and Viktor couldn't see past a few feet in front of him. Following Alai closely, he followed him off the plank and toward the school. As they got closer, the fog began to clear and the castle came into view.

It was magnificent, not as nice as the Hogwarts castle, but it was home to him. It was a gothic looking place. The walls of the castle were constructed with blackened stone and the walls stretched hundreds of feet up. Looming turrets popped up here and there, each displaying the Durmstrang flag that waved in the cold wind. Through the very few windows in the castle, dim lights and haunting shadows could be seen lingering just out of sight. A small path weaved through huge jagged rocks up to the huge oak doors that were carved with demons and dragons.

There was maybe eighty students in total at the school, all of which were talking amongst each other as they walked through the doors.

As Viktor entered the grand hall where they were to gather, he breathed in the comforting scent of cherry wood, candle smoke, and parchment.

The grand hall was dimly lit by candles lining the walls as an enchanted ceiling showed a pitch black sky dotted with stars and a crescent moon. Carpets of different types of animal fur covered the floor between the tables. There were three huge tables stretching from one end of the room to the other, and over one hundred armchairs were lined up against it.

Viktor paused momentarily in the doorway…

Why were there three tables? They had only ever needed two…

And by glancing around the room, there were no more boys then there was last year.

Viktor was not the only one confused, as boys sat down in chairs they began questioning each other.

He glanced up at the teachers table and didn't see anything different there. Nine teachers sat in their regular spots, Karkaroff in the center.

"Maybe we are hosting another school, like when you went to Hogwarts last year," Alai said from beside Viktor.

He nodded. A few select students had gone off to Hogwarts to have the chance to compete in the Triwizard Tournament. Alai had not been selected but Viktor had gone, and been chosen to compete in the games. He hadn't won, and was glad he wasn't the one to find the cup in the maze during the final task. Cedric Diggory, one of the two champions from Hogwarts had been killed, supposedly by the dark Lord Voldemort. A pretty girl, Fleur Delacour, had been chosen from the Beauxbatons school.

But Viktor had not gone home empty handed…no…he had met her…the girl her would never forget.

Hermione Granger.

He had asked her to the Yule Ball, and found himself growing very attracted to the younger girl. She was very intelligent, and fiery when she fought with her friend Ron Weasley. After they had separated, Viktor continued to write to Hermione every week.

He was brought back to reality when Karkaroff stood up from his chair and raised his hand, demanding silence. Viktor quickly found an empty chair and Alai sat beside him.

Karkaroff's face was as stern as ever as his piercing black eyes scanned the room. His black hair was neatly brushed and in a loose ponytail at the nape of his neck. His long slender fingers which were covered in rings twisted his goatee. Thin lips opened into a twisted smile as her bared his brown and crooked teeth.

"Welcome," he began, his voice echoing through the room, "By now you all will be wondering why exactly there are more chairs then there are men. The answer is simple…we have new students."

A wave of whispers went throughout the hall as Karkaroff raised his hand once again.

"You also may be wondering if we will be hosting another school," he sighed, "This is not true. The students that will be joining us soon will be permanent residents of Durmstrang and fellow students of yours."

Viktor's stomach turned uneasily…something wasn't right. Why did Karkaroff look so…angry?

"Before I introduce our new students, I suppose I will tell you the situation of their appearance. Recently, I received a letter from Cornelius Fudge, the minister of magic. I was told that there is a shortage of room in schools and we were the only place that had enough room to accommodate the extras…"

Karkaroff trailed off as he clenched his hands into fists, his face growing tense with rage.

Taking a breath, he began again, "Ever since this school has opened, we have lived by simple rules of acceptance. You must be intelligent…you must be a pureblooded wizard…and you must be a boy."

A few boy yelled their agreement, but Viktor sat in silence. Something big was about to happen…this was just the silence before the storm…

"And after centuries of running this school that way, the ministry has gone against those rules," Karkaroff yelled.

Now everyone was talking, whispering back and forth, trying to make sense of it all.

"What do you suppose he means?" Alai nudged Viktor in the ribs gently.

Viktor glanced at him, shrugging slightly.

"As of today, Durmstrang will be accommodating not only purebloods, but half-bloods…and muggle born mud bloods…" Karkaroff spat.

Viktor was slightly taken aback by the use of the extremely politically incorrect word. Normally he would have shouted in agreement…but after meeting Hermione, who was herself muggle born, he had different thoughts.

Most of the boys were already in an outrage, but Karkaroff waved his hand. Everyone went dead silent, dreading any more bad news…

"And if that wasn't enough…" Karkaroff began venomously, "The Ministry of Magic has demanded that we now except…girls."

That one word put everyone over the edge, even Viktor stood up from his seat and yelled his objection.

Never…never had a girl ever set foot in Durmstrang! This was his sanctuary! His home away from the stresses of fame, and now they were bringing in the very things that made him want to rip his very eardrums out!

"What!" Alai stood up as well, yelling loudly, "This can't be right! Girls? It's an abomination against tradition!"

The whole student body screamed at Karkaroff who was sitting in his chair again, his head in his hands.

"Its bad enough that they are half-bloods and mud bloods! But girls?"

"We won't allow it!"

Various things were being yelled out as things quickly escalated.

Suddenly Karkaroff raised his head.

"SILENCE!" his voice boomed.

Everyone went silent and sat back in their seats, but Viktor stayed standing, still in shock. Alai grabbed his sleeve and yanked him back in his seat before Karkaroff could see him.

Standing again, Karkaroff cleared his voice, "Now I know that none of you are happy about this. Trust me when I tell you that no one is as furious as I am. But we do not have a choice in this. The Ministry has ordered that we accommodate them and give them equal rights as boys, and that is what we shall do."

Everyone just sat there in their own fury, waiting for him to speak again.

"I ask you to show some restraint when they enter the hall," Karkaroff said simply.

And with a wave of his hand the doors opened.

Twenty girls walked in, each looking more nervous then the next. They wore brown pleated skirts with white stockings and brown form fitting long sleeve shirts. Some girls wore long jackets similar to what the men had, but in a style for women. Most of them had the hung over their arm.

No one spoke as the quickly sat down at the empty table at the far end of the hall.

Viktor noticed that most of them would be in their fifth or sixth year. A few of them looked like they would be in their seventh, and he couldn't find any that looked young enough to be first or second years.

Once the girls had been seated they sat in silence, looking awkwardly at each other. There was no doubt in Viktor's mind that they hadn't heard the objections of their presences.

"Things are going to change from this point on," Karkaroff spoke after a while, "Instead of the two separate house, there will be three. The first two houses, Batrix and Fangir will remain the same as always, but we will be adding an extra house, Lunain. This house will be for our new…students. I understand that the numbers are unequal, but we shall have to make due. Also, our new additions will be added into your regular classes and I expect you to…accommodate them as any other."

A few soft snickers could be heard from the boys side of the room and Viktor frowned. He knew Karkaroff long enough to know that there was a hidden message behind his words…he would turn a blind eye to how the girls were treated…

"Before we begin the feast, I have one last issue to address," he said, "In the issue of the two traditional head boys. That will now be changed to one head boy, and one head girl. Elections will begin in one week, so I would begin thinking about a suitable candidate."

Karkaroff's eyes wandered to meet Viktor's. He had always been a favorite student of Karkaroff's ever since his fame in quidditch. Sometimes it was nice to have immunity above most things, but most of the time Viktor felt used and smothered in his headmaster's presence.

Karkaroff clapped his hands and huge platters of food appeared on the tables. There was everything from wild boar, ten different kinds of soups, breads by the hundreds, and vegetables from all over the world. A small rumble in Viktor's stomach reminded him that he hadn't eaten a thing since this morning, and he didn't hesitate to dig in.

As he began to eat, Viktor's eyes wandered over to the far end of the hall where the girls sat.

They were talking and laughing as they ate. They appeared to have made themselves at home already.

"There's some pretty fine looking girls eh Krum?" a boy named Justin smirked at him.

He and Justin were in the same house, Batrix. Justin was, in simple terms, girl crazed. That was all he ever talked about, thought about, dreamed about. He was a good looking boy, with short blonde hair and startling blue eyes.

Viktor shrugged and Justin laughed.

"Always the silent type," he turned and pointed across the hall, "take a look at her, quite a looker hey?"

Viktor looked where he was pointing. He was pointing at a blonde girl. Her hair fell past her shoulders and her honey brown eyes shone with excitement as she whispered back and forth with another the girl. The girl beside her had short brown hair that went just past her ears, and a handful of freckles dusted her nose and cheeks.

Viktor shrugged again.

"Come on man!" Justin said, "You can't tell me that the blonde isn't hot."

"Leave him alone Justin," Alai laughed from the other side of Viktor, "Let the man eat."

But Justin ignored him and began tapping furiously on Viktor's shoulder.

"Krum! Krum, take a look at her! She's a winner right there," he whispered harshly.

Rolling his eyes, Viktor looked to where he was pointing and saw a girl with curly brown hair that went to her shoulders. She had deep hazel eyes that flashed a dull orange every so often and she was talking with a Chinese girl.

Viktor felt his chest tighten…she reminded him of Hermione.

Alai looked as well, "You mean the girl with the curly hair?"

Justin shook his head, "She's cute, don't get me wrong, I'd-"

"Don't finish that sentence," Alai punched him over Viktor's shoulder.

Justin smirked, "Fine then. But no, I mean the girl beside her."

Viktor looked up again.

The girl he was pointing to was looking around the hall absently, not talking with anyone. She had long deep brown hair that fell past her shoulders in soft waves and her skin was pale and creamy. Her side parted bangs fell into her eye, and she pushed it aside with slender, long fingers. On her middle finger on her left hand was a silver ring with a crescent moon and a star.

As she looked across the hall, her eye's met Viktor's, and he paused in eating his food.

She had the most stunning green eyes he had ever seen.

They held each other's gaze for a moment, neither moved, neither smiled or made any sign that they were actually looking at each other.

Then the curly haired girl tapped the girl's shoulder and she looked away.

"So?" Justin asked, "What you think."

"She kind of gives me the creeps, did you see how she was watching everyone?" Alai said softly.

"I wasn't asking you," Justin punched him back, "So Krum? Doable?"

Krum looked away from the girl and at Justin…

He merely shrugged.


	2. The Plan

Chapter 2: the plan…

After the feast, Justin, Alai and Viktor walked together to their common room.

"I don't know about you guys," Alai sighed as they walked down the dark halls, "but I'm not sure if I like having girls here."

Justin smirked, "I could live with them…"

"Yeah, well, we know you could," Alai laughed, "But still. We have never had girls here, and the worst part of it is that there are mud bloods among them. Since when did Durmstrang listen to the orders of the Ministry?"

"Since the Ministry began keeping a close watch on Karkaroff," Viktor said softly.

Justin and Alai were use to him not speaking for a day or two and then all of a sudden saying the most random things, so they just looked at him.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Alai asked.

"Karkaroff use to be a Death Eater," Viktor stated, "and now there are rumors that Voldemort is back, so the Ministry will be watching all the known Death Eaters like hawks."

"That makes sense I guess, but why girls?" Justin asked.

Viktor shrugged.

They approached the picture of what appeared to be an empty room. The room was pitch black except for a small window that let in the light of a blood red moon.

"Where's the Baron?" asked Justin.

Viktor nodded in the direction of the darkest part of the painting. As they all looked, two beady red eyes appeared from the darkness.

"Password?" an echoing voice hissed.

"Horntail," Alai sighed.

The eyes close again and the painting dissolved, revealing an archway. They group walked through and entered a huge room. Couches covered in animal furs circled a huge fire that was burning in a stone fireplace. Various paintings of hunters, wizards, and hideous creatures covered the walls and watched the group as they walked in. above them, a blackened steel chandelier shone a dull light on a staircase that led to rooms that held three boys each.

"Hey Krum! Get over here," a voice called from a table in the corner of the room.

Viktor walked over to see that the voice had belonged to Dimir, a boy with black hair that fell into his copper eyes. Most girls would find him handsome and mysterious, but those who knew him would know that he was cruel and manipulative.

Around him sat seven other boys, each looking either angry or excited.

"What do you want?" Viktor asked.

Dimir flicked his wand and a chair appeared behind Viktor and before he could react, the chair moved forward, forcing him to sit.

"Have a seat," Dimir smirked.

Viktor ignored him. Alai and Justin came and stood beside him.

"Now that everyone is here," Dimir said, "back to this business of the girls."

Viktor rolled his eyes and attempted to stand, but Dimir flicked his wand again and Viktor's chair was pushed tighter against the table.

"At least listen to what I have to say," Dimir hissed.

"I'm not interested in your plan to get girls to sleep with you," Viktor hissed back.

Dimir shook his head, "That's not why we are here. We are here to plan how to get rid of them."

Everyone around the table except for Viktor, Justin and Alai, cheered.

"For centuries this school has been girl free, and its going to stay that way," Dimir said, "now I know what you are all thinking, the Ministry ordered that we treat them as equals. Well, what the Ministry doesn't know won't hurt them. I'm not saying that we will harm them, that would bring too much attention to us. I suggest…simple things. A few hexes, among other things. Make them want to leave, that is our mission."

Everyone around the table echoed their agreement, and even Viktor nodded softly. He didn't want to hurt them, but he sure as hell didn't want them here in the first place…

After they had finished with their plan, which was to be put in place immediately, Viktor retired to his room.

Each room was furnished with three large cherry wood four-poster beds and matching bureaus. Furs carpeted the floors and the beds were covered in think brown and gold comforters. Gold curtains allowed privacy and in the corner of the room in front of a small stain glass window was Viktor's falcon, Eros. It cawed loudly as Viktor entered the room and he threw it a piece of meat he had saved it from dinner.

After he had taken off his shirt and pants, Viktor put of a pair of black shorts and climbed into bed with a piece of parchment and quill.

'Dearest Hermione,

How have you been doing? It will be almost a year since I came to Hogwarts to compete in the Triwizard Tournament, and I hope you are doing well.

I was excited to be going back to school, that is, until I arrived. So much has changed. the Ministry of Magic has ordered that Durmstrang except girls, and so you see my dilemma. I had hoped I could escape my summer life of screaming fans and bothersome girls, but I suppose it was not meant to be. Some of the boys are already planning how to get rid of them.

I miss Hogwarts I suppose. Mostly I miss you, I think of you every day.

I was disappointed when you rejected my invitation to come visit me during the summer, but some other time I suppose.

Please write to me,

Yours truly,

Viktor'

Careful not to wrinkle the paper, Viktor rolled up the parchment and tied it with a black thread. He then walked over to Eros who bobbed his head when he saw the letter.

"Take this to Hermione Granger at Hogwarts," he said gently in the girls ear.

Eros nipped his earlobe gently before taking flight out the window that Viktor had just opened.

Climbing back into bed, Viktor took the candle from his bedside table and blew it out, plunging his room into darkness.

…………NEXT DAY………

Viktor woke up the next morning feeling refreshed and happier then he had been in a while.

Stretching, he crawled out of bed and put on his uniform. It was only then that he noticed that he was alone in the room.

"Damn," he muttered.

Grabbing his book bag and boots he hurried for the door. As he was about to open it, he noticed a note hanging on the wood. Pulling it off, he read it to himself.

"Good morning sleepyhead, here is your schedule, meet you in the great hall for breakfast. That is if you make-" he stopped, growling, "Alai you git!"

Just as Viktor was about to open the door, he smirked.

There was a faster way to get there. In his fifth year he had taken his apparation test and passed with flying colors.

Closing his eyes, he pictured the grand hall, and the familiar feeling of a tug at his bellybutton overwhelmed him. When the feeling subsided, he opened his eyes and found he was in the grand hall.

But it was empty.

Another note was in front of his usual chair.

"Too slow." it read.

Smirking, Viktor grabbed a pastry that appeared in front of him, and rushed off to his first class. He had potions in the west tower with professor Dante.

As he ran down the halls he noticed a figure walking ahead of him. The person heard his footsteps and turned, causing Viktor to stop dead in his tracks.

It was the girl from the grand hall. The one with those striking green eyes.

She looked at him with confusion as she glanced form him to her schedule.

Keeping his eyes in front of him, Viktor attempted to walk past her.

"Excuse me," her soft voice called to him.

He stopped, glancing over his shoulder at her.

She bit her lip, "Um, I was wondering. Can you tell me where to find professor Dante's class? I woke up late then when I asked a ghost for directions, he sent me going around in circles…"

She was in his potions class…he should just lead her to their class…but then again…

This could be the perfect chance to put Dimir's plan into action.

He turned toward the girl fully now, his face blank and stern.

"You're going the wrong way," he said simply, "there's a really handy shortcut down that hall. Just go until you can't see anymore, then go down some stairs and you'll get there."

He pointed down the opposite hallway, one that led to the dungeons. It was the worst place he could send a girl like her. Their Dark Arts teacher kept all his demonstration creatures down there, and she would have a tough time getting past them. Although…she looked to be about his age, so perhaps she could handle it.

The girl smiled at him, "Thank you."

She gave him a small wave and then took off in a jog down the corridor.

Smirking to himself, he continued to his potions class.

When he reached professor Dante's class, he quietly took his seat. The professor was a short man, with huge ripped glasses that were ten sizes too big as he kept on having to push them up his nose with his finger.

"Late on the first day Krum?" Dante frowned, "Do not let it happen again."

Viktor nodded.

"Please join us on page five hundred and four," Dante said as he turned back to his cauldron.

Krum glanced around the room quickly. Five separate tables circled Dante and there was five student per table. Walls that went a hundred feet up were covered from top to bottom with various jars that contained different roots, herbs, and body parts from various creatures.

Smoke began to fill the room as professor Dante dropped a live bat into his cauldron.

As Viktor looked around the room, something caught his eye. Looking through the smoke, he was shocked to see the girl sitting directly across from him. Her eyes burned with rage and amusement as she glared daggers at him.

He couldn't understand it, she couldn't have come in without walking past him…did she get there before he did?

She seemed to read the confusion on his face because she smirked and flicked her wand in his direction. A piece of parchment appeared in front of him, and he quickly hid it beneath his desk before anyone else noticed.

Looking into his lap, he unwrapped the message…

"Nice try, but I saw your schedule and knew you were being a bitch…better luck next time." he whispered to himself.

He frowned as an extreme dislike began to boil within him.

Looking back up at the girl, who was still smirking at him, he tapped the paper with his wand and the parchment disappeared with a small burst of fire. He held eye contact with the girl for a moment, hoping to send her the message that it was far from over. She seemed to get it as her smile faded and her eyes flared up again in challenge.

He had been caught in his own lie, and felt like a fool.

No one made him feel like a fool without paying for it.

After class Viktor was the first out the door, eager to find Justin and Alai. He found them standing under a huge stone gargoyle that would let out a hiss every now and then. Standing with them was two other boys, Dean and Dragos. Dean had fire red hair and fair skin while Dragos had dark brown hair that fell in his dangerous eyes.

Viktor joined them.

"Hey Viktor," Dragos smirked, "So I heard about the plan Dimir brewed up last night."

Viktor nodded, "You in?"

He laughed, "Of course I'm in. I 'accidentally' hexed this little redhead mud blood this morning on the way to class. She's in the hospital wing right now, trying to get those nasty boils off her ass."

The boys laughed and Viktor smirked.

As they continued to talk, a group of girls walked by. Viktor recognized the blonde girl from the feast, and she was with the same short brown haired girl. As they walked by they blushed when they saw Viktor and began to whisper.

"That's him" he heard the blonde say.

"Looks like you have yourself a fan club Viktor," Alai smiled.

Viktor gritted his teeth…not here…not at his sanctuary. The girls HAD to go.

Pulling out his wand he gave it a casual flick and the blonde haired girls skirt suddenly flew up, flashing her red underwear. Everyone around burst out laughing as the girl furiously tried to get her skirt down, but each time she tried to pull it down, it would only go up higher.

Tears sprung to the girl's eyes as her friends frantically tried to cover her from further embarrassment.

"Just stay calm Carmen!" the brown haired girl yelled.

This only drove Carmen into further hysterics.

Justin and the others clapped Viktor on the back, still in laughing fits. After a few more minutes of torture, Viktor became bored. With another flick of his wand, Carmen's skirt went back to normal and she took off running down the hall, her face in her hands as she cried. Her friends glared at Viktor as they turned to follow their friend.

"That was bloody amazing mate!" Dean yelled in excitement.

They parted a while later to go to their next classes. Dean and Viktor both and Dark Arts together with professor Hunseth so they went together.

The classroom was darker then usual when they entered. Taking their usual seats at the back of the class, Viktor watched as students began to file in. the classroom itself was only lit by ten or twenty candles and behind the teachers desk was various cages of hissing and growling animals.

Professor Hunseth, an extremely tall man with short graying hair and a stern face stood in front of the class, glaring at anyone who dared to look at him.

"Find a chair, sit down, and shut up," he spat out as he pulled out his wand.

Dean nudged Viktor in the ribs and pointed to the door. Viktor turned to see Carmen's brown haired friend enter the class, looking terrified.

"She and that Carmen girl are the only girls in this class, so she's on her own today," Dean whispered in his ear.

Viktor nodded.

"Should we do anything?" Dean looked at Viktor hopefully.

Viktor cringed…he knew what was happening. Dean had already pinned him as the general of this whole operation. Viktor didn't want to be responsible for his conscience as well as his own…

"Umm," Viktor said, "Why don't we just leave her for now, the longer she waits for something to happen, the more paranoid she'll get. That will make it all the better later."

Dean smiled, "Good thinking."

The rest of class went by fast, and Viktor said goodbye, wanting to get to his third period class fast before anyone else wanted advice on how and when to torture girls.

On the way to his third period class, he spotted the one person he was so hoping he would…….

The girl from earlier.

Her note was still fresh in his mind and as he approached her turned back he became more and more furious.

She was laughing with the curly haired girl, as if the world was all rainbows and butterflies…

"Cassandra," the curly hair girl whispered to the girl.

Cassandra looked over her shoulder at Krum, and her smile faded. She turned around to face Viktor.

"Stay back Kayla," she mumbled to her curly haired friend.

The girl didn't hesitate to take a few steps back until she was safely a few steps away.

"So, I heard what you did to Carmen," Cassandra hissed, "She's a good friend of mine, I should hex you into the next century for that…"

Viktor smirked wickedly as he let his wand slip into his hand. He had hid it in the sleeve of his shirt, and now he longed to use it on this bitch…

Her eyes flared up even more when she saw him smirk, "You think this is funny? To make an innocent girl cry for your ignorance and craving for attention? I bet you thought you were such a tough guy too, showing off in front of your friends. Although I thought it was a cowardly thing to do…hex a girl from behind."

That was it…how dare she talk trash about his honor?

Without hesitating, he pulled his wand in sight and pointed it in her face.

Viktor was surprised when she didn't even blink…

He was even more surprised when he felt Cassandra's own wand pointed at his heart.

"Go ahead," she whispered, "I dare you to even try it."


	3. Enemy

Chapter 3: Enemy

Viktor didn't know how long they must have stood there, just glaring at each other. Time seemed to fade in and out where he could have sworn that there was no one else there but the two of them. Then her friend Kayla would beg Cassandra to drop her wand, and Viktor would be thrown back into reality.

Behind him, he could suddenly hear the frantic sound of footsteps.

"Krum!" Justin's voice called.

He tensed…perfect, this was the last thing he needed…

"Need help?" Alai appeared beside him and he gestured to Cassandra's wand.

"Stay out of it," he hissed.

Alai merely nodded and backed behind Viktor, and by the sudden worried look on Kayla's face, he figured that Justin and Alai had also pulled out their wands.

They stood there a few more minutes and Viktor's head spun with scenarios. He could hex her and get hexed himself…or drop his wand, which would probably be the best thing to do. But if he did…the guys would never let him live it down.

"So?" Cassandra asked after a while, "What are you going to do?"

Something sparked in her eyes then…something…playful? Almost as if she thought this was all just some game…

Viktor could play games too…

"So what happened?" he asked, "This morning you seemed so… cheery…and now you're a bitch on a rampage."

She frowned, "Put it this way. You and every other idiot guy in this school are playing with fire when you hurt any of my friends."

"Is that suppose to scare him?" Justin spat out from behind him.

Cassandra broke eye contact with Viktor as she glared at Justin.

"It should scare all of you, because I will hurt you if you hurt them," she hissed.

"You think you're some big hot shot or something?" Alai's voice went stone cold, "Do you even know who he is? He is Viktor Krum."

What she did next actually shocked Viktor. He expected her to get a scared look on her face and beg for forgiveness…

But she laughed.

It was a rich, nice laugh, one that left a pleasant ringing in his ears.

"What's so funny?" Viktor asked.

She looked back at him, smiling, "Of course I know who you are, I've always known! But why would I give a shit? Just because you can fly on a stick and catch a stupid rock doesn't mean you have any right to torture the girls into leaving."

Kayla gasped, along with Justin and Alai, but Viktor just stared at her.

She didn't care?

No one, had ever said that they didn't care that he was famous. It had never occurred to him that anyone could think differently…

"Hex her Viktor," Alai whispered.

Cassandra smiled sweetly at him, "Go ahead Krum, do it. Wouldn't want to disappoint your friends."

He gritted his teeth, just looking at her. Why did her eyes have to be like that? So…bright. So god damn challenging? Defying? It made him furious.

"Cassandra," Kayla placed a hand on her shoulder, "We're really late for class, can you just let it go for now?"

She looked disappointed, but after a few more seconds Cassandra lowered her wand slowly.

"You've heard my warning Krum," she hissed under her breath, "Hurt anyone else and I won't back down next time."

She turned to walk away and Viktor felt his blood boil in his veins, and it was almost painful. She was just walking away…she was walking away from him. No one walked away from him.

Without really thinking, Viktor raised his wand and thrust it at Cassandra's back. A deep purple light emitted from it and shot towards her. He held his breath as the air around him pulsed with his spell.

Then the light surrounded Cassandra…

And Viktor's world went black.

…………..LATER…………

Viktor opened his eyes…and was very confused.

He was staring up at Justin and Alai who both had worried looks on their faces.

"God, you're awake," Alai smiled, "We were wondering when you'd come to."

Suddenly everything came back to him…Cassandra…he had tried to hex her…but, what happened?

As Viktor tried to sit up in what he assumed was a bed, he found that he couldn't. his heart started to speed up as he frantically tried to move his limbs, but they were all not responding.

"What the hell happened?" he yelled, "Where am I?"

The two looked at each other before Justin looked back at Krum, "You're in the hospital wing bud."

The words hit him like a bludger to the head.

"H-hospital wing?" he mumbled, "What did she do to me?"

Alai tried to smile but it was forced, "Well, you sent that curse at her…and, well. At the last second she just turned around and sent it back at you. It was kind of cool actually-"

"Alai!" Justin punched him in the shoulder.

"What! It was! She was walking and all of as sudden it was like BAM! Back in your face!"

Viktor wished he could hurt him…

"Why the hell can't I move?" Viktor asked.

"Well, the nurse couldn't tell what was wrong right away so she told us to watch you until you woke up, then she could give you something," Justin said.

"How long have I been out?" Viktor asked.

The two boys looked at each other again.

"Would you just tell me?"

Alai cleared his throat, "Five days."

His face paled…five days.

"She's dead…she's so dead when I get out of here!" Viktor mumbled.

"You should see her to, happy little bugger that one," Justin said.

Viktor groaned, and just then he could hear soft footsteps enter the room.

"Nurse is here," Alai said as he and Justin stepped back.

An elderly face of Mme Darroch appeared in front of Viktor. Her smoky blue eyes looked tired an worn out, and wrinkles surrounded her features.

"So boys?" she smiled, "Have we figured out what's ailing Mr. Krum?"

"It looks like a paralyzing charm," Alai said, "he can't move at all except for his face."

Mme nodded and went over to a large cabinet across the room. It was filled to the brim with various potions and herbs.

As she looked around, Justin and Alai came back to stand beside Viktor.

"Don't look so upset Viktor, its not all bad," Justin said, "Within five days we gotten three younger girls to leave, they transferred overseas where there's room, or are being home schooled. Just think, three down."

"Yeah, and seventeen to go," Viktor sighed, "And the ones that are left are older, which means that they could fight back."

Alai moved uncomfortably.

"What now?" Viktor was getting sick of all this bad news…

"Well, most of them are too scared to even leave their dorms…but…there are a few…"

"What do you mean by a few?"

Justin answered, "Its Cassandra. She and three other girls, Carmen, Kayla, and Carmen's little friend Amy. They're starting to step up."

"Dimir's having a grand old time though," Alai murmured, "he can barley go ten minutes without hexing someone. He's put his sights on Cassandra. He says he wants her gone by the end of the month."

Before Viktor could answer, a bottle was shoved between his lips. He grimaced when a thick, cold liquid slid down his throat. The effects were instant, his whole body began to tingle as the blood flowed back to his limbs.

"There you go dear," Mme patted his cheek, "You can go now."

Stretching, Viktor climbed out of the hospital bed. Alai and Justin followed him out the door as they headed toward the grand hall.

"What time is it?" Viktor asked.

"Nearly dinner time I expect," Alai said.

As the y reached the great hall, Viktor could hear the sound of laughter and talking.

He waved his wand, and the huge oak doors swung open, and the hall went quite.

His eyes scanned the room, and various boys waved or yelled out "Welcome back"…

…but it was the far side of the room that he was interested in.

He spotted her instantly. She was sitting with Carmen, Kayla, and Amy, talking as if the entire hall hadn't gone silent. Amy glanced in Viktor's direction, and when she spotted his glare she nudged Cassandra sharply in the ribs. Cassandra looked sharply at her friend, but then saw where she was looking and looked herself to see what the commotion was.

When their eyes connected, a fire irrupted in Viktor…and not a pleasant one either.

He immediately went for his wand, but was surprised when Justin grabbed his wrist.

"I wouldn't do that man," he whispered in his ear.

"And why not? It's not like Karkaroff is going to stop me," he hissed back.

"He might not, but she would," Justin looked at the teacher table.

Did he just say she?

His eyes left Cassandra and quickly scanned the teacher's table…

Never had Durmstrang had a girl teacher…except for Mme Darroch.

But sure enough, at the end of the table was a woman in her mid fifties. Her straight black hair was done up in a tight bun at the back of her head and she was draped with green robes. Her eyes looked strict, and protective.

"When did this happen?" Viktor asked, "Who is she?"

"Her name is professor Lukash, she's the new Dueling Master," Alai said, "The Ministry brought her in two days ago. She watches over those girls like a dragon over its egg man. We can still get away with stuff, but if you get caught, then its detention with her."

Viktor frowned…so they had a protector now…

When he glanced back at Cassandra, she was back talking with her friends, and had long forgotten about Viktor.

Grumbling, he sat down at his table next to Dimir.

"So I hear you got hexed by Cass," Dimir smirked.

Viktor ignored him.

"Don't be embarrassed, you're not the only one," Dimir continued, "Every attempt we've made these past few weeks, she's interfered and put someone in the hospital wing. She's a problem, and I need her gone."

Viktor cringed when he Dimir said 'I' need her gone…Dimir was taking this a little too seriously…

"You care to help me?" Dimir asked as he took a bite of steak.

Viktor thought about it…he sure as hell didn't like the idea of helping Dimir…but…Cassandra. Something about her just made him loose control in the worst way…he wanted her gone too.

"How?"

Dimir smirked, "I thought you might be interested. I've been…watching, her these past few days. You know, looking for weaknesses…and I found only one."

"And what's that?" asked Viktor bitterly as he drank some water.

"Her friends," Dimir stated, "I know for a fact that she hates it here. The only reason she stays is because she wants to protect her stupid friends. So, if we get rid of them, then we get rid of her."

Viktor shook his head, "It won't work."

Dimir frowned, "And why the bloody hell not?"

Viktor set down his cup and looked at Dimir, "How do you know that if you get rid of her friends, she won't just come back for revenge. That's what happened when I hexed Carmen. I guarantee that she will fight back even more."

Dimir nodded, "I thought of that. But remember, girls are fragile when it comes to their emotions…if Cass were to experience extreme despair or loss, then she may not have the strength to fight."

Viktor considered this…it could work…or it could drive her into a blind rage.

No, something told him that she wasn't like that…

"Yeah, that might work," Viktor agreed, "But what are you planning to do? Kill her friends?"

He was kidding of course, Dimir wouldn't….

But then Viktor caught something in his eyes…a kind of animal like shine.

He would do it…he would kill to get his way…

"Of course I wouldn't," Dimir said…but his eyes told a different story.

The grand hall started to clear as people started off to their dorm rooms, and soon only a few people were left.

When Viktor got up to leave, Dimir caught his robe, pulling him back down into his chair roughly.

"So?" Dimir asked, "You in?"

Viktor shook his head, "No."

Dimir's face darkened, "Why not?"

As he glared at Viktor, his grip became tighter on his robes, and Viktor hit his hands away.

"Goodnight Dimir," he said.

And then he got up, and walked away.

When he got back to his room, he found Eros tapping furiously at the window. Viktor quickly opened it and took the roll of parchment from the falcon.

His smiled as he opened the letter…

"Viktor,

I'm glad you made it to Durmstrang safely. I found it fascinating when you told me how the ship gets to the school. Truly a genius idea.

Things are…different here. With Voldemort being back and everything, it's a little tense. Well, maybe tense is an understatement…

Otherwise, not much is new…

Sorry it was so short…

Hermione"

He frowned…it was much shorter then her usual pages of letters…

"She must have been busy," he mumbled.

Just then he heard a small crash from downstairs.

Taking out his wand, Viktor went to investigate..

The common room was pitch black…someone had put out the fire. A chill crept along Viktor's spine when he felt something brush past him.

"Lumos," he whispered.

A small light emitted from the tip of his wand and he winced as his eyes adjusted to the light.

The common room was empty…

Suddenly, out of the corner of his eye he caught a flash of movement. Viktor turned his light quickly and caught the figure of a person in the light.

"God dammit Krum! Turn out that damn light!"

Viktor walked forward, "Justin?"

"No shit."

He lowered his light, but let it continue to burn, "What are you doing out here Justin?"

"Didn't Dimir ask you?" Justin looked confused.

"About Cassandra? Yeah, he did," Viktor said.

Justin nodded, "Yeah, well he sent a letter to her friend, Kayla, pretending to be Cassandra. It said for her to meet Cassandra in the grand hall after everyone went to bed. Dimir has some master plan to get rid of Cass."

Viktor almost dropped his wand…he was doing it so soon?

"I was on my way down to the grand hall to watch the show, you want to tag along?" Justin asked.

Viktor was out the door before Justin even finished the sentence.

What was the hell was Dimir thinking?

An unpleasant feeling that something horrible was about to happen settle in the pit of Viktor's stomach, willing his to run down the dark halls. Shadows of ghost whizzed past him as he ran, and he could hear Justin's frantic footsteps trying to catch up.

When he finally reached the grand hall, he froze.

Dimir was standing in the center of the grand hall, a small group of boys surrounding him.

And in the middle of the circle, was Kayla, tears falling down her cheeks as she held her wand out in front of her defensively.

Dimir raised his wand….


	4. Too Far

BEFORE THIS CHAPTER STARTS I JUST WANT TO MENTION HOW PATHETIC TEH REVIEWS WERE! PRACTICALLY NOTHING PEOPLE! IF U HATE IT, TELL ME!

Chapter 4: Too Far

Viktor burst into the hall, and Dimir's eyes left the crying girl to look at Viktor.

"I was wondering when you would show up," Dimir said softly.

Viktor started to take a few steps forward when Dimir waved his wand at Kayla, and she screamed. She dropped her wand as her feet were kicked out from under her and she was hoisted into the air.

Everyone around the circle began cheering and jeering as she went higher and higher. When her feet touched the ceiling of the grand hall, she stopped.

Viktor stalked up to Dimir and glared at him, "Put her down."

Everyone stopped laughing and just watched the two.

"Why?" Dimir asked, "The fun is just beginning…"

Looking back up at Kayla, Dimir waved his wand…

And Kayla went plummeting toward the ground, screaming. Just as she was about to hit the ground, Dimir waved his wand again, pulling her back up to the ceiling.

Tears began to fall from the sky like rain as Kayla continued to cry, begging to be let down.

"She's begging," Dimir said softly so that only Viktor could hear, "Don't tell me you don't love that sound."

Viktor was disgusted…Dimir was enjoying this. His eyes shone with pleasure as he let Kayla drop a few more times, each time she would get closer and closer to the ground before Dimir would stop her.

"How do you think Cassandra will react when she finds out that her best friend had to be scraped off the floor?" Dimir laughed again.

Most of the boys had stopped laughing by now and had begun whispering back and forth between each other. They hadn't expected Dimir to plan something like this…the joke had gone too far now.

"I know how she'll react," Dimir said, "It will crush her…the sight of her friends body with throw her into inner turmoil. She'll blame herself for not being there, then blame everyone else. You were right Viktor, she'll get her revenge…But that's what I always wanted Viktor. A fighter…you've seen the way her eyes light up when she's mad. I want to be the one to watch those lights dim and die…"

"Stop it," Viktor grabbed onto the collar of Dimir's robes.

His cold eyes stared at Viktor as he smirked wickedly.

"As you wish."

And with that, he waved his wand one last time, and then apparated out of sight.

Viktor turned around quickly to see Kayla falling toward the ground, and with no intention of stopping.

Taking out his own wand, Viktor waved his wand at the girl.

She immediately stopped, feet from the ground.

"Kayla!" a panicked voice from the door yelled.

The group turned to see Cassandra standing there, a letter in her hand along with her wand. She pulsed with rage and power as she took slow, deliberate steps toward them.

Within seconds, all the boys had apparated out of there, leaving Viktor, Kayla and Cassandra alone.

Cassandra looked murderous as tears formed in her eyes.

Viktor's blood turned cold when he realized how this must look. There was her best friend, suspended in mid air, bawling her eyes out, and Viktor holding the wand.

"I-"

"What the fuck did you do to her Krum!" Cassandra screamed as she approached him, wand shaking in her clenched fist.

"I didn't I-"

"Don't lie to me you bastard!" she fumed, "I got your letter!"

"What letter?"

"Don't be stupid! The one that said 'come to the grand hall after hours'! it was signed by you! I thought maybe you wanted to apologize, not hurt my best friend!"

Viktor lowered Kayla, who had now gone unconscious from the shock, to the ground, and then turned back to Cassandra.

"Would you -"

But he was cut off when a purple light struck him in the chest and he was knocked backwards he flew through the air, until he slammed into the wall.

The breath was knocked out of him and he collapsed to the ground.

"I warned you," her voice was shaking now, "I warned you what would happen if you hurt my friends…"

Viktor looked up at her then…

She was crying.

Sparkling tears ran down her smooth cheeks and onto the ground in front of her.

Just as he had slowly staggered to his feet, another spell hit him and he was thrust up against the wall again.

"Stop," he gasped.

"Oh, so you're going to beg now? Did you stop when Kayla begged?" she hissed.

He tensed when she pressed her wand to his throat.

Looking down at her, he could see her tears fogging up her green eyes…and for some reason, his chest tightened painfully.

She was scared…for her friend. She could have lost her best friend tonight, and that thought must have scared the shit out of her.

"Let me explain," he whispered.

"There's nothing to explain," she hissed, "Ever since we got here we've gotten nothing but shit from you guys! We don't deserve it!"

Her wand began to tremble with power as it fought to strike him down.

But, suddenly, she lowered her wand and turned from him. Her shoulders quaked as she let out a few silent sobs, and he could see a few more tears fall at her feet.

He slid to the ground slowly, watching her in shock as she walked silently over to Kayla's form.

She…had…let him go. Why?

Leaning beside Kayla, Cassandra looked over her shoulder at Viktor. Her eyes were stone cold again, and hatred burned in her eyes.

"Its not over Krum," she whispered threateningly, "It's war now."

And with that she grasped Kayla's hand, and they apparated, leaving Viktor alone.

"War?" he whispered.

He didn't understand…why hadn't she killed him? Or at least beat the shit out of him?

A hatred all his own began to brew in his chest…

"Dimir…" he hissed.

Closing his eyes, Viktor apparated into his common room, and came face to face with the devil himself.

Viktor's fist came out of no where, striking Dimir in the jaw. The bastard winced as his eyes flashed and he took a shot at Viktor, but he already had his wand at Dimir's heart.

"I see she's didn't finish you off," Dimir murmured.

"You bastard," he hissed, "You fucking bastard. Why?"

Dimir smirked, his eyes smoky and disturbing, "You're too predictable Krum. I knew you would come to stop me if I made it sound like I would kill the girl. So I sent the letter to Cassandra, knowing she would come to protect her friend. You walked right into my trap…"

"Why?" Viktor hissed.

Dimir answered simply, "I don't like you Krum. You get privileges you don't deserve because of your fame, and it's a nuisance."

"So you do the cowardly thing and set me up?" Viktor hissed.

Dimir made a sudden move, as if to attack Viktor, but Justin and Alai had grabbed onto Dimir's robes and held him back. Dean and another boy, Thomas had to hold Viktor back.

"Take it down a notch you guys!" Alai yelled, "So Dimir's jealous, big fucking deal! Let it go!"

Dimir wrenched himself from their grasps and stalked up to his room, yelling curses along the way.

"So, does anyone want to explain what the hell is going on?" Alai asked.

Viktor ignored him as he went up to his room, still fuming.

He ripped off his shirt, and threw himself across his bed, ignoring the hungry chirp of Eros. He would find some mouse to hunt later on anyway.

As he closed his eyes, eager to forget the happenings of the night, Viktor fell into a deep sleep, dreaming of quidditch and happier times.

…………….NEXT DAY………….

At breakfast the next day, Viktor sat with Alai and Dean. Occasionally Viktor's eyes would wander to the girl's table, scanning the faces. Cassandra and Kayla were nowhere to be seen.

"She's gone," Dean said from beside him.

Viktor turned to him, "What are you talking about?"

"You were looking for that girl right? The one from last night? After the attack Cassandra brought her to the nurse. The nurse called professor Lukash and she contacted Kayla's parents. They came to pick her up early this morning," Dean said under his breath, "I heard some girls talking about it on the way to breakfast."

"What about Cassandra? Did she leave?" he asked without thinking.

Dean looked at him thoughtfully, his eyes searching Viktor's, "I didn't hear about her leaving. I guess she just didn't feel up to breakfast. I guess that Kayla girl was her best friend or something."

Viktor frowned, nodding. Dimir's plan had worked, to an extent. He got rid of Cassandra's friend, thus breaking her will to fight. Viktor imagined that she would drop out within the week.

He put down his toast, suddenly feeling sick.

As soon as breakfast was over he hurried out to his first class, not wanting to talk to anyone.

He was the first one to walk into the class, and when he did he noticed Cassandra sitting in her usual spot. She looked up wearily when he sat across from her.

She looked tired, and he imagined that she hadn't slept at all last night. Dark rings circle her now dull green eyes that were red and puffy from fresh tears. Her hair was disheveled and her hands were shaking. When he looked closer, he realized that they were shaking not with sorrow, but with anger.

She looked away from him quickly, and wouldn't look at him for the entire class.

After that the rest of the day went by rather smoothly…but it was the last class of the day that he was dreading.

Dueling…and Cassandra was in his class.

He entered the class last, trying to get a spot tucked in the shadows at the back, but the only available chair was at the front, beside Dean.

Professor Lukash stood at the front of the class, her green robes looked heavy as she slowly paced back and forth, watching Viktor get settled.

"Don't bother with your text book today Mr. Krum," she said, her smoky voice was soft and musical, "Today we will actually be practicing dueling."

He felt dread overcome him as Cassandra's eyes burned into his back.

"Now, I know you haven't been with us due to injury, but your friend Mr. Waters tells me that you are quite the accomplished dueler," she said, "Please come to the front."

Viktor glared daggers at Dean who smiled sheepishly. He did as he was told and stood at the front of the class. Behind him was a large mat that was decorated with the Durmstrang emblem. He took his place at one end.

"Now, I need a second volunteer to help demonstrate with Mr. Krum," professor Lukash said.

Only one hand went up, and Viktor's heart almost stopped beating in his chest.

"Alright Miss. Cooper, if no one else wishes too, you may come up to the front," professor Lukash smiled.

Cassandra nodded and pulled out her wand, standing up from her desk. She was slowly up to the front, her eyes never leaving Viktor's. Her eyes had sparked their fiery green color again and it chilled him.

She stood opposite of him, smirking slightly.

"Now, remember," the professor said, "Don't do anything that can't be undone. I don't want to have to explain to the headmaster why one of his students has a tail. So just be conscious of the spells you are casting! Remember! Unforgivable Curses are forbidden!"

Cassandra looked disappointed.

With that, the pair got into dueling position. Cassandra arched her wand above her head and she bent her knees slightly. Viktor took the same position.

"Alright…begin!"

Cassandra didn't hesitate, "Stupefy!"

Viktor ducked as a shot of purple light went over his head.

"Impe-"

"Silencio!" Cassandra cried.

Viktor's hand went to his throat as his voice left him. He tried to yell out a curse, but nothing came out.

"Impedimenta!" Cassandra shouted.

Another jet of purple light hit Viktor square in the chest and he went flying. When he hit the ground he felt intense pain shoot through his ribs as something cracked.

Lucky for him, he had been taught how to send out spells without verbally speaking them. So, pointing his wand at Cassandra, he sent a jet of red light at her. She ducked just in time, and it hit a bookcase behind her. The bookcase immediately burst into flame and Cassandra looked shocked.

"You would have set me on fire!" she yelled at him, "Stupefy!"

He tried to jump out of the way, but his ribs burned in protest and he was hit with the charm.

Once again he was hit down and Cassandra advanced on him.

"Stop!" Professor Lukash yelled, smiling, "Very good! Very good indeed! I could feel the passion, the determination in your actions! That's very important when dueling, very important."

Cassandra looked disappointed that it was over and she sat back down. Viktor leaned against the wall as his ribs burned painfully.

"What's wrong Krum?" the professor asked, "Cracked rib? I can fix that in a jiffy."

Waving her wand, a cool sensation flowed through him, and when it faded he found that he felt better then ever. He nodded at her in thanks and then sat back in his seat.

After class he and Dean headed back to the common room.

When they entered Viktor was met with the sound of moans of pain and quick intakes of breath.

He rushed into the living area to see Alai lying across the couch, his skin clammy and wet.

"What happened to him?" Viktor asked as he kneeled in front of his friend.

Justin was leaning over Alai, "Alai tried to curse Amy after class and he didn't realize that Carmen was behind him. She hit him with some charm that seriously messed him up. He's been puking nonstop since."

As if on cue, Alai leaned over and threw up into a garbage can.

"Why didn't you take him to the nurse?" Viktor asked.

"I sent Dragos to go and get her, and she said to not move him for now," he said, "she gave him some potion a few minutes ago, and now she says that he just ahs to ride it out."

Viktor nodded.

He decided to go and write to Hermione before dinner. Now that everyone was distracted with Alai, he could do it in private.

Viktor hadn't told his friends about Hermione. They had read the papers about the love alleged love triangle between him, Hermione and Harry Potter, but he had denied it. Besides, if he were to tell them about her, then they would never leave him alone for it.

As he sat down to write the letter, Viktor was blissfully unaware of the plan brewing in the minds of the girls…

……………….WITH THE GIRLS……………

"Carmen?" Cassandra asked as she entered her dorm room after classes.

It was a nice room. White fur carpeted the floor and cream colored sheets covered the four-posters beds. Red and gold curtains surrounded the windows and beds. It was comfortable and she loved it.

Carmen, Amy, Dianna, and Katrina were all sitting on Cassandra's bed, waiting for her.

"You're late," Katrina smiled.

She was confused, "For what?"

Carmen smiled, "We have a plan."

"Wow…that's…great I guess. What plan?" she asked.

Amy rolled her eyes, "You can be such a blonde sometimes. A plan to get back at the guys of course. You've been mumbling about getting back at Krum for the past few days!"

"Well, I had a pretty good stress reliever in dueling class today so-"

"That's not enough and you know it!" Dianna cut her off, "Unless we do something to put him in his place, then they are going to keep bugging us. I don't know about you guys, but I've had enough of this! I didn't come to this school to be harassed!"

All five girls laughed in agreement and Cassandra came to sit with them. She wanted her revenge more then anyone. Krum had taken her best friend from her, and she wanted him to feel more pain then a stupid cracked rib…

"Okay then," she smiled wickedly, "I'm in. What's the master plan ladies?"

And so it began…..

REVIEW!


	5. Krumwhat are you doing?

Chapter 5: Krum…what are you doing?

The next day at breakfast Viktor felt…weird. Almost like he was being watched. Whenever he glanced over at the girl's table, they would be whispering or talking. The only who was acting remotely normal, was Cassandra. She was eating and glancing around the hall like usual, twisting her moon ring around on her finger.

"Is something wrong Viktor?" Alai asked.

Alai looked exhausted. He had been up all night, puking up various items that he swore he hadn't even eaten. Finally, the sickness had ended and he was left drained and weak.

"I'm fine, what about you?" Viktor asked.

Alai shrugged, "I've been better, but I'll survive."

……………….WITH THE GALS…………….

"Dianna, are you ready?" Cassandra whispered over her shoulder.

"Yeah," a voice answered.

If anyone else had looked upon the scene, it would appear that Cassandra was talking to herself. In reality, Dianna was hidden under an invisibility cloak that belonged to Carmen.

"Here's the potion," Cassandra slipped it under the cloak and into her friend's hand, "Remember to put it in a few things, that way he's sure to take it."

"I know. I'm going."

"Good luck."

Cassandra felt a small draft and she knew that Dianna had gone.

The plan was fool proof, they had stayed up until early in the morning planning it all.

Dianna's mom was a witch and she was a master at making potions. Dianna had raided her cabinet a while back and taken a secret recipe…a lust potion. It was rare, and Cassandra was surprised that her mom knew how to make such a complex potion.

They planned to put the potion in a few of Krum's food items, to be sure that he took it. The potion worked where you would lust after the first person you saw after taking it. It was a weaker potion and would only last about fifteen minutes, but that was all that they needed.

As long as Krum kept his gaze on his friends, then everything would go perfectly…

Suddenly there was a tap on Cassandra's shoulder and she jumped.

Dianna ripped off the cloak quickly and sat down beside Cass, a huge smile on her face.

"I did it! He didn't suspect a thing!" Dianna beamed.

Dianna gave the empty bottle to Cassandra and she put it in her pocket.

"What did you put the potion in?" she asked.

"His juice, and I poked a tiny hole in his apple and put some in there. Do you think that will be enough?" Dianna asked.

She nodded, "I'm sure it will be."

Cassandra glanced down the table at Carmen and she winked, giving the signal that the plan was in motion. Carmen passed the signal to Amy and Katrina, who smiled wickedly.

"Now… we wait," Cassandra glanced at their victim who was talking absently with his friends…

…………..WITH VIKTOR…………

When Viktor glanced over at Cassandra, he could have sworn that he saw her talking to herself…

"Hey Viktor," Justin smiled in greeting as he sat down beside him, helping himself to some bacon and eggs.

"Hey," Viktor replied.

Just then the hairs on his arm raised and he could have sworn that someone brushed past him. But when he looked, there was no one there.

He stole a quick glance in the girl's direction. A girl he didn't recognize was sitting beside Cassandra…he could have sworn that she hadn't been there before.

"Hey Viktor, aren't you going to eat anything?" Justin asked.

He nodded and took a few bites of his toast. Rich peanut butter filled his mouth as it stuck to the top of his mouth. Taking his glass of juice, he took a long drink.

……….WITH THE GIRLS……….

"Oh my! Cassandra, he did it! He drank it!" Dianna whispered frantically.

"Shh!" Cassandra shushed her, "you're drawing attention to us! If we get caught then we are so dead!"

"I can't help it!"

They both turned and watched Viktor for a while…but nothing seemed to be happening.

"Hey Dianna, what are the effects of the potion again?" Cassandra asked.

"The lust potion is a potion that makes the body succumb to its physical desires. It makes the drinker totally incapable of controlling their body, and yet their mind is fully conscious and alert. Imagine how frustrating that would be…Don't worry though, its not that strong, so its not like its going to get X-rated or anything."

Cassandra nodded.

"Although I wouldn't mind if Viktor was lusting after me…"

"Eww!" Cassandra slapped her playfully, "He's the enemy! That's just wrong!"

"Oh come on! I see you staring at him!"

She shook her head, "glaring is more like it."

Dianna just raised her eyebrow and looked back at Krum.

"Something's happening!" she whispered, "Look at his face!"

……………………WITH VIKTOR………………….

Viktor slowly lowered the cup from his lips, a funny feeling began to overcome him. He took his apple, thinking that maybe he just needed some food, but before he could even take a bite he had to stop. It was like his stomach was turning wildly, and he rested his head in his hand, the apple still in the other.

"Viktor?" Justin asked, tapping him on the shoulder, "What's up man?"

Viktor looked at him quickly, "I'm…fine…"

He faded off as he looked closer at Justin…he had never realized how attractive he really was.

Wait…what the hell was he thinking?

"Dude!" Justin suddenly jumped up, looking at Viktor as if her was mad.

"What's wrong?"

"Why the hell were you holding my hand man?" he yelled.

Viktor flushed…he had done that?

The next thing he knew, he was standing up as well, advancing on Justin.

"Man, what the hell are you doing? Why are you looking at me like that?" Justin's face paled.

"How the hell should I know?" Viktor was beginning to freak out.

He tried to stop his feet from moving, but when he did he was overcome with pain. When he took a step closer to Justin, the pain eased a bit.

"I can't stop myself!' Viktor exclaimed, "Get away from me Justin!"

Justin was about to turn around and run when involuntarily, Viktor's hand shot out and grabbed Justin's wrist. He spun him back around to face him, and pulled him closer.

"Krum! Stop! What are you doing?"

By now the entire grand hall had frozen in their meals and turned to stare at the two.

Viktor was freaking out now…Justin's face was too close…WAY TOO CLOSE!

"Krum stop! I-"

But Justin was cut off when suddenly Viktor pressed his lips to his.

The whole hall broke out into laughter, and Justin began screaming against Viktor's lips.

Suddenly the two were ripped apart by Karkaroff himself and Justin took off running in the other direction.

"Viktor!" Karkaroff yelled, his voice silence the hall, "What the hell are you thinking!"

Suddenly, the pressure lifted off of Viktor, and he felt completely normal…and extremely stupid…

"I didn't mean to!" he tried to defend himself, "I couldn't help it! It's like someone put a-"

Then…suddenly…it all became crystal clear. Viktor spun to face the girl's table, and wasn't the least bit surprised to see Cassandra with her head on the table, laughing her ass off.

………………WITH CASSANDRA…………….

It was the funniest thing she had EVER seen in her entire life! The look on everyone's faces! But no one…no one could compare to the utterly disgusted and embarrassed look on Justin's face!

Cassandra was so busy laughing that she didn't realize that Viktor and Karkaroff had come to stand behind her. Suddenly, Dianna tapped her on the shoulder and she lifted her head, wiping her tear filled eyes.

"That was so-"

She froze in mid sentence when she realized who was behind her. She spun around, and smiled weakly…

"Headmaster…"

………………WITH VIKTOR………………

As soon as Viktor saw the look of naked panic cross her face, he knew she was guilty.

"Miss. Cooper," Karkaroff hissed, "Empty your pockets."

Her face paled a few shades and her hands began to shake as she emptied her pockets. She pulled out her wand, a blank piece of parchment…and an empty bottle.

Karkaroff took the bottle and examined it, "Did you, or did you not poison Mr. Krum?"

She smiled weakly, "Isn't poison…a little bit…strong?"

Karkaroff fumed and grabbed Cassandra's wrist, yanking her up from the table. She struggled as he dragged her toward the exit doors.

"Karkaroff!" a voice echoed throughout the hall.

He turned to see professor Lukash standing.

"What is it?" he asked, obviously impatient.

"What about the boy?" she looked over at Viktor.

Viktor's mouth dropped open…what about him?

"He has done nothing wrong," Karkaroff said and started to continue to drag Cassandra away, "It is this little git that will be spending the next year in detention!"

"That is hardly fair," she began to walk toward Karkaroff.

"What are you saying Helen?" Karkaroff stopped, but his grip remained snake like on Cassandra.

"The boy, Krum, deserves punishment just as much as she does. Not only has he disturbed our meals with his behavior, but I have numerous reports that he has been treating the girls rather horribly himself," she said softly.

"You have no proof of such allegations," he huffed.

She smiled wickedly, "Oh, but I do Karkaroff."

And with that she waved her wand and what looked like a mirror appeared in front of them, and an imagine began to play. It was of Carmen, when Viktor had hexed her skirt. In the shadows, just out of view, was Karkaroff.

The whole hall began to whisper.

"So you see Karkaroff, I know that you have been neglecting your duty to punish your student when necessary. It would be bad if this were to get back to the Ministry," she smiled.

Karkaroff looked livid as he looked back and forth between professor Lukash, Cassandra, and Viktor.

"Fine! Viktor! Come along…" he growled as he continued to drag Cassandra out the door.

Viktor was glad to leave actually. He would rather be anywhere else at the moment…

His stomach growled and he realized that he hadn't even finished his breakfast. Taking the apple that was still in his hand, he put it in his pocket, then he followed Karkaroff out the door.

They walked up a large staircase to the conservatory tower where the detention room was. It use to be in the dungeons…until the Dark Arts teacher let loose a few boggarts and was unable to get them back.

Karkaroff practically threw Cassandra through the door, and she caught herself on the edge of a desk.

"Could you be any rougher?" she hissed under her breath.

Luckily Karkaroff hadn't heard her, but Viktor had, and he smirked.

Karkaroff turned back to Viktor.

"I'm sorry I have to do this to you Viktor, but…well, you understand," he sighed and then began to walk out of the room.

It was at that moment that he realized who he would be stuck with.

"Headmaster no!" he said, "You can't leave me alone with her! What if she poisons me again? Or tries to kill me?"

Karkaroff sighed, "Both of you, give me your wands."

"What?" Cassandra asked.

"Give…me…your…wands. Both of you. You two will be in here for an hour and I do not need to find you two in pieces when I get back," he held out his hand.

Viktor reluctantly handed over his wand, followed by Cassandra who mumbled a few choice words under her breath.

"And don't even try to apparate out of here. There are charms around this room that won't allow anyone to exit through magic," Karkaroff said, "See you in an hour."

And with that he walked out, slamming the door behind him.

Viktor looked over at Cassandra…

"This is going to be a really…really long hour," he sighed.

……………..WITH CASSANDRA……………..

Cassandra rubbed her wrists bitterly. That bastard…he didn't have to grip her so tightly…she was probably going to bruise now.

Sighing, she found a couch on the other side of the room and sat down.

"God, I wish I had my wand," Krum said suddenly.

"Why? So you have your make-out buddy Justin appear?" she smirked.

His face turned about ten shades redder with rage.

"No, so I could kill you with it…" he hissed, "I admit that I may have done some bad things to you in the past, but that was way low…"

She sat up straight, glaring at him, "Oh, I don't think so! You hung my best friend from the ceiling and scared her enough to make her fucking leave! We are no where near even yet!"

He ran a hand through his hair, "I didn't do that to your friend."

She laughed bitterly, "Do you honestly expect me to believe that? I saw you Krum! I saw you with wand in hand, pointing at her!"

"Hey! I was keeping her from falling! It was Dimir who did it all!" he yelled at her.

"He wasn't even there!"

"That's because he apparated like ten seconds before you showed up!" he exclaimed.

Cassandra rolled her eye, "Sure."

He looked like he was about to say something when he growled, gave up, and sat down in an empty desk. They sat there in silence for a few minutes when Cassandra noticed him pull something out of his pocket.

It made her heart stop…

The apple…

………………WITH VIKTOR………….

He pulled the apple out of his pocket, and rubbed it on his robes.

Just as he was about to take a bite out of it, Cassandra came out of no where and snatched it out of his hand.

"Hey!" he yelled, trying to grab it back, but she kept it out of reach.

"You can't eat this apple," she choked out.

"Why the hell not? Give it back Cooper!" her spat as he shot out toward her.

She dodged him easily, but to him, it was like going for the snitch. He weaved one way, and at the last second, went the other, grabbing her wrist.

She gasped as he plucked the apple from her hand and smile triumphantly.

"I'm serious Krum," she said, ripping her wrist from his grasp, "do not eat that apple."

"Why? Did you poison this too?" he asked.

She nodded vigorously, "Yeah, actually it is poisoned…well, not poisoned, but you know what I mean."

He shook his head, "I don't believe you, I think that you just want it for yourself, hmm?"

She glared at him, "Trust me, that would be the last thing I would want, to eat an enchanted apple and be forced to lust after you."

He took a step closer to her, "I think you would like that."

She glared ice picks at him and took a few steps back.

"I'm sure you'd like to think that, but lets be realistic here," she smiled, "There is no way in hell."

He shrugged and looked closely at the apple.

"I still don't believe you."

And with that he put the apple in his mouth.

"Don't!" Cassandra yelled frantically.

But it was too late…

He had taken a bite.


	6. Urges

Chapter 6: Urges.

Cassandra went to the other side of the classroom and grabbed a meter stick, holding it out in front of her like a weapon.

This was bad…very bad indeed.

She glanced at her watch quickly.

"Shit, there's still forty minutes left," she mumbled.

She looked back up at Krum, who was watching her curiously.

"What's your problem?" he asked, "It's not poisoned."

As if to prove his point, he took another bite of the apple and Cassandra winced.

Viktor started to laugh at the look on her face, when he suddenly stopped…and just looked at Cassandra.

"Dianna, you are so dead when I get out of here," she whispered.

……………….WITH VIKTOR…………..

It was that feeling again, and immediately he knew that she hadn't been lying.

"Shit," he breathed when he looked at Cassandra.

"Yeah, that would be a good word for it," Cassandra laughed bitterly.

"What am I supposed to do now?" he asked.

"Obviously not what your body wants you to," she grimaced, "Just stay away from me for the next forty minutes and we'll be ok."

He nodded and closed his eyes, focusing on fighting out the images of Cassandra wrapped in his arms out of his head. It seemed like each time he fought back, the more difficult it became to resist her.

When he opened his eyes he was shocked to see that he had moved forward a few steps.

"I thought you were trying to fight it!" she exclaimed.

"I am!" he yelled at her, "But do you have any idea how much it hurts to deny this fucking curse!"

She just stood there, making as much space between them as she could without backing herself into any corners.

So they stood there like that for who knows how long, the pressure increasing more and more with each breath he took.

"How long has it been?" he choked out after a while.

She looked down at her watch, "Umm…five minutes?"

He wanted to hit something, "Five minutes! That's it? That means that there's still thirty-five minutes left…"

"Those are really great math skills, but you should be concentrating on staying away from me," she said.

He looked up again to find that he was a few steps closer, slowly weaving his way through the desks toward her.

He had to find a way to fight this…but, the closer he got to her, the less it hurt, and the better it felt.

How was he suppose to fight that off?

As he watched her, he found himself desiring her. He wanted to kiss her, he wanted to touch her, he wanted to do whatever he could within thirty minutes.

"Can you please explain what this potion is about and how long it lasts?" he asked.

"Well, umm, its called a lust potion. It forces your body to do indulge in urges while your mind stays focused and, well, sane in a way," she said.

"How long does it last?"

"Dianna told me that it depends…" she faded off.

"On what?" he choked out as he took another step toward her.

She flushed, "Well, the longer you resist the potion, the longer it lasts…and…umm"

"And what?" he looked up at her as s bead of sweat fell from his brow.

"The longer you resist it…the stronger it gets," she mumbled quickly.

He groaned as another wave of pain shot through him and he was forced to take a few steps closer.

"I'm really sorry ok?" she suddenly spat out, "If I would have known it would have been this painful…then I wouldn't have done it."

"Then do something for me," he said softly, "Give in to it, don't make me suffer."

"…I'm not that sorry," she whispered.

"Come on! I don't want to do this any more then you do!" he exclaimed, "But this hurts like a mother! And maybe if you helped me…just a little, then it would make it more bearable."

She laughed at this, "Um, well, if you would have thought of this in the beginning when the potion was weakest, then ok, maybe I would have helped you there. But are you kidding me? The potion is ten times stronger now. If I let you catch me, then I would have little to no chance of getting away."

She had gone around a few desks now to put more space between them, and the pain increased.

"I won't, I promise," he groaned.

"Krum, I'm going to be brutally honest. Physical strength wise, I don't stand a chance against you. That mixed with hormones…not such a good mix for weak, wandless witches like me," she said.

He gasped for breath as the pain increased even more. It felt like someone had set him on fire and made him carry a thousand pound rock.

"What time is it?" he asked.

Without thinking Cassandra looked down at her watch, "We have twenty minutes left."

When she looked back up she almost screamed. Viktor had taken the distraction as a window and made a grab for her.

She dodged under his hand and ran across the room, Viktor right behind her.

…………………WITH CASSANDRA……………

Turning around quickly, she did the only thing she could think of.

She took a swing at him with the meter stick.

He caught it effortlessly in his hand.

"Oops," she smiled weakly.

He ripped it from her hand and flung it across the room.

Grabbing her roughly by the shoulders he threw her against the wall. She winced in pain as her head connected with concrete. Krum advanced on her quickly, pressing his body against hers.

She managed to put her hands on his chest as a barricade and she shoved his as hard as she could.

Which didn't end up being very hard…

He easily caught her wrists in his hands and pinned them on the wall on either side of her head. She tried to kick at him and he forced his body against Cassandra's, trapping her against the wall.

……………….WITH VIKTOR…………….

The feel of her body under his made the pain lessen greatly, but it was still there. His mind rattled with the sudden pleasure he was feeling and he was caught off guard when she pushed him away.

He caught her slim wrists in his hands and pinned them by her head. Then he forced his body on her, rendering her helpless.

They were both breathing hard and he rested his head momentarily in the crook of her neck. He could feel her pulse beating rapidly just below the surface.

He didn't want to do this, and yet there was nothing else he'd rather do. He couldn't figure out what was the potion and what was his natural feelings.

He moved his lips along her neck, searching for her lips.

"Fight it," she whispered in his ear in an almost pleading tone.

He found her mouth and paused for a moment, looking into her bright eyes.

"I can't fight it anymore," he whispered, "not when it feels this good."

Before she could protest he crushed his lips against hers. She squealed and started to struggle beneath him, but he just kissed her harder.

……………………WITH CASSANDRA………………..

That kiss blew her mind. There was no other way to describe it. She had never been kissed like that, ever.

How could something so wrong, feel so god damn right?

But the sensible part of her mind told her it was wrong and so, she struggled.

This only resulted in Krum kissing her harder, bruising her lips, and pressing his body harder against hers.

She was getting short of breath…if he kept going at this rate, he would suffocate her.

…not a bad way to die though.

Shut up!

His lips moved against hers, begging her to kiss him back. Each movement was just making things hotter and hotter.

……………….WITH VIKTOR……………..

He moved his lips against hers, but she still didn't respond and it was making the pain come back…

Suddenly, she relaxed a little and started to slowly kiss him back.

It was like fireworks suddenly went off within him, and he forgot all about the fact that he was kissing his enemy.

A smile crept across his lips as he lightened the kiss a bit, allowing himself to enjoy the feel of her lips against his.

He had kissed a lot of girls in his life, but never like this…never with so much passion, with so much need. Then again, the potion had a lot to do with it.

He released her wrists slowly, and when she didn't make a move to escape, he moved his hands so that he cupped her face. Her hands didn't move for a moment, and she just rested them against the wall.

Viktor moved one of his hands behind her neck, deepening the kiss, and Cassandra sighed against his lips. Suddenly her arms were around his neck as she kissed him full force.

The pain of the potion was gone now, and all Viktor could feel was the heat that was increasing within him. His kisses became more urgent as he let his hands travel down to her waist, and one went to the small of her back, pressing her closer to him.

Cassandra turned her head so that her lips were out of reach, and she gasped for much needed breath. Viktor took the opportunity to place a trail of light kisses down her jaw and onto her neck. She let out a sudden gasp, and her grip on him tightened. He had found her weak spot. Nibbling softly, he began to suck on the nape of her neck while his hands traveled under her shirt to her back.

…………….WITH CASSANDRA………….

A jot of electricity shot through her when his lips came into contact with her neck and she gasped. Its felt like he was placing hot coals along her neck. Then the sudden chill of his hands on her bare back made her shiver.

The mix of fire and ice drove her insane, and she loved it.

As he continued kissing her neck, her eyes wandered toward the clock standing across the room.

And what she saw confused her to no end…

The potion had worn off almost ten minutes ago…

Then…why was he still kissing her?

……………WITH VIKTOR……….

Viktor didn't notice when Cassandra suddenly tensed from beneath him, but he sure as hell noticed when her hands came between them and she shoved him away from her.

He expected the sudden jolt of pain that came along with the potion, but was surprised to find that he felt amazing.

When he looked at the clock and realized that the potion had worn off long ago, he flushed.

"Having a little too much fun were we?" Cassandra straightened out her uniform as she glared at him.

"I don't think I was the only one," he shot back.

She rolled her eyes, "Hey, its not like I could help it, you were the one who wouldn't stop assaulting my neck."

"Oh, was that what I was doing? By the way you were reacting, I would dare to say that you enjoyed it. And besides, you weren't exactly telling me to stop."

Her eyes narrowed at him as her cheeks turned red. Suddenly the door behind them opened and Alai walked through the door.

"Karkaroff is busy and sent me to come and get you two," he said.

Cassandra rushed past him and hurried out the door.

"What's with her?" Alai asked.

Viktor shrugged.

They started walking back to the common room together, neither of them in the mood to go to classes.

"So, did you two fix up your issues in there?" Alai laughed sarcastically.

Viktor tried to hold back his blush, but that only resulted in further embarrassment.

"I think that last hour just made things even more complicated," Viktor sighed as they walked into the common room together.

………………..WITH CASSANDRA………….

Stalking into the Lunain common room, Cassandra scanned the room for her target.

She spotted Dianna sitting by the fire with Amy. When she spotted Cassandra coming, she jumped about a foot, her eyes as big as saucers.

"Cassandra! Tell us everything!" Amy squealed, "Did you kill him? What did he say? What did he do?"

She glared past Amy to Dianna who was looking more and more confused by the second.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Dianna crossed her arms across her chest.

Cassandra took a few deep breaths….

"No reason, sorry. I guess I'm still in a bad mood from being stuck in that room for an hour with that idiot Krum," Cassandra put on a fake smile.

"So…nothing…happened?" Amy looked disappointed.

Cassandra didn't understand what she meant by "something", but she didn't really want to find out either.

"No nothing, just glares mostly," she lied, "but…um…listen. I'm really tired, so I'm going to take a nap and skip the rest of the day, alright?"

Dianna looked unconvinced, "Are you sure you are ok? He didn't say anything did he? I could hex him if you want me to…"

"No, that's alright," Cassandra patted her friend on the cheek and then walked up to her room.

Waving her wand, she sealed the drapes so that it was almost pitch black in the room. The weather outside was dismal as it always was, so it wouldn't matter either way.

Sighing, she lay on her bed, not bothering to change. She wouldn't sleep, she would wander around the castle once the common room was empty. But there was no way in hell that she would go to classes.

Without warning, a tear slid down her cheek to the edge of her nose, and Cassandra wiped it away quickly with the edge of her robe. She winced…she smelled like him. His spicy aftershave and quidditch broom smell.

More tears began to gather in her eyes.

Why was she crying?

Surly not over someone as worthless as Krum…

She brought her hand to her lips slowly…they were still tingling pleasantly.


	7. awkward

Chapter 7: Awkward

Viktor dreaded going to his classes the next day. But when Alai questioned why he refused to get out of bed, Viktor couldn't tell him the truth, so he got up.

"What's been up with you lately man?" Alai asked.

Viktor shook his head, "Nothing Alai, I'm fine."

Alai was about to say something else when Justin came and walked beside them. Alai cleared his throat uncomfortably and Viktor sighed. This was going to be a long day…

"Listen…Justin," Viktor started.

"Don't worry about it Krum," Justin cut him off, "Professor Karkaroff explained what happened. We're cool. But as for Cass…I can't be held accountable for my actions."

He had that right…

As they entered the great hall Viktor could feel his blood boil when he looked across the room to a certain individual.

She wasn't looking at him. Even when the whole hall went silent and everyone looked toward the three, she kept her eyes out the window.

Two emotions brewed in Viktor at that moment. Annoyance…and satisfaction.

He had affected her yesterday, and he could use that against her…

As they took their seats, Karkaroff was clearing his voice.

"Well, its the end of the week," he sighed, "and you all know what that means…"

Actually… Viktor didn't.

"It's time to cast your vote as to who will be the new Head Boy and Head Girl."

Viktor groaned, damn…

Pieces of parchment appeared in front of everyone as well as a quill. The sound of excited whispers and quill on paper filled the room as the food was momentarily forgotten.

Tapping his chin, Viktor quickly wrote down Dean's name. He was going to vote for Alai…but Alai wasn't the government type. As for the girl…he wrote down Dimir's name.

After everyone was finished the parchment flew to the front to the room. They piled neatly into Karkaroff's outstretched hand. The papers seemed to melt together as the results were processed. When it finally stopped, two pieces of paper were left.

Karkaroff opened the first parchment and smiled.

Damn…

"Our Head Boy is," he paused for effect, "Viktor Krum!"

The whole hall erupted in cheers as various guys came to shake his hand.

Damn…third year in a row…

Karkaroff opened the second piece of paper and his face turned red as he scowled.

Oh shit…please no…if there is a God…please not her.

"Head Girl is," he sighed deeply, "Cassandra Cooper."

All the girls started to laugh and cheer as the guys sat in shocked silence.

Viktor looked over at Cassandra. Her face was a few shades paler then usual as she glared daggers at all the girls at the table. He could read her lips as she questioned why the hell people would vote for her, and that she was going to request double the homework until Christmas.

……….WITH CASS…………

"Cassandra Cooper."

She could feel her blood turn to ice in her veins.

"No shit," she whispered.

She would kill them…every single person who wrote her name in that damned ink…she would kill them!

"I don't want to be Head Girl!" she started to yell toward the head table when the girls erupted in screams.

Amy practically jumped on her, "Yes! Cassandra I knew you would get it!"

She moaned as random people came to shake her hand.

She glanced across the hall and almost laughed. Not a single guy was smiling. They all just sat there with shocked, stupid expressions on their faces. But no expression was a good as Krum's. She had never seen anyone's eyes go so big.

Maybe this would be fun after all…

After everyone quieted down, Cassandra turned to Amy.

"Hey Amy?" she asked, "Why would anyone vote for me anyway?"

Amy almost laughed, "Are you kidding me Cass? You are practically the idol of every girl in this school!"

Cassandra choked on her muffin, "What?"

"You didn't know?" Amy look scandalized, "You were the first to stick up for the girls, you never back down, and everyone thinks you look adorable with Viktor."

This time she spit out her muffin, hitting another girl in the face.

"Sorry," Cassandra said quickly before turning sharply to Amy, "What did you say?"

"You heard me."

"You have got to be joking! I hate Krum! He is such a -"

"Oh come off it Cass!" Amy laughed, "You guys are so perfect for each other. Its like those romance novels that we aren't suppose to read. The two enemies only hate each other because they are too scared to admit that they love each other. Eventually it blows up into a big passion fest and then-"

"Shut up!" Cassandra covered her ears, "It's not like that! I hate him! I hate him! I hate him!"

Amy just continued, "Then after the first time they kiss they figure out that they don't hate each other, but they act like they do so they don't give in first. Eventually they start sneaking off together and-"

Cassandra was up from the table and out the door before Amy said anything else.

"The moment I get out of class, I am burning every single one of her god damn books," she mumbled to herself as she rushed off to class early.

………….WITH VIKTOR……….

He watched her leave the great hall with her hands covering her ears. Glancing back at Amy he noticed that she was laughing about something. Her and Viktor looked at each other and the girl blushed furiously, looking down at her food.

He wondered what Amy had said to make Cassandra leave…

Everyone started getting up and Viktor went to his class. When he got there he was surprised to find professor Lukash waiting for him, Cassandra at her side.

"What did I do?" he asked

Professor Lukash laughed, "Nothing Viktor. Why? Should I be punishing you for something?"

"Yeah, its called his face," he heard Cassandra whisper.

He wished that Professor Lukash wasn't there at that moment…because he wanted nothing more then to hex her into next week.

"No Professor," he mumbled.

She nodded, "I have excused you two from your first period class. There are some things that need to be explained about Head boy and girl."

Viktor thought of telling her that he had done it enough to know what he was doing….but it got him out of class, so he kept his mouth shut.

"No objections? Alright then, follow me," she smiled.

Cassandra walked beside Viktor, keeping her distance, but close enough so that the teacher didn't suspect a problem between the two.

They arrived to a door that Viktor immediately recognized.

"This is the Head study and library. You two can plan school events and discuss problems you may see within the school," she said quickly.

They went into the room and Viktor heard Cass gasp.

Its like she's never seen a five story library before…

………….WITH CASS…………

OMFG this place is amazing!

The library was in one of the towers and five stories of shelves filled with various books spiraled up to the ceiling which was enchanted to look like a night sky. Everything was lit by candles as there was no windows. In one corner was an area with two large couches and a table in between them. Each couch was covered with thick furs and blankets. Its looked amazing. At the far wall was a huge black stone fireplace.

"It's beautiful," she whispered.

Professor Lukash smiled softly and signaled for her and Krum to follow her out.

"Oh, I almost forgot," she paused at the door, "The password is King Cobra. It will change weekly. You will receive notice of the password changes."

Both nodded and they continued their tour.

"You will patrol the halls every Friday night from nine until one o'clock am," she explained, "Also, you both have the privilege to give detention to any student who is misbehaving."

Cass smirked…this wouldn't be that bad at all…

Professor Lukash caught her smirk.

"Cassandra…I know what you are thinking, and I suggest to put the thought out of your mind," she said, "I said it was a 'privilege', not a right. An abuse of power and you will serve detention with me and loose your position as Head boy or girl. Understood?"

Cass sighed and nodded, Krum doing the same.

………….WITH KRUM……….

"Tonight will be your first patrol, so I expect you both in the great hall by nine," she said.

Damnit. Four hours every Friday night with Cassandra…could things get any worse?

Probably not.

"Um…Professor?" Cass paused in her steps.

Professor Lukash stopped in her tracks and turned to her, "Yes Cassandra? Is there a problem?"

For the first time, Cassandra looked nervous. And by the way she kept shooting looks at Viktor… she was nervous because of him…ha.

Cassandra seemed to have trouble finding the right words…it was the most amazing thing Viktor had ever seen. He liked it when she didn't talk…..

"Are you going to explain?" Professor Lukash asked impatiently.

Cassandra nodded and dropped her voice as if she was trying to make sure that Viktor didn't hear.

Good try…not

"You remember that thing I was talking to you about?" she whispered.

Professor Lukash's eyes lit up with realization, "Oh! Of course! I'm sorry I had forgotten…yes, that will be fine. Will you be able to do it earlier?"

If Viktor wasn't confused before, he sure as hell was now…and the worst part about it was…Professor Lukash was talking as if he wasn't even there! He felt like a child…..

Viktor cleared his throat and Cass noticed and flushed.

"I don't think that I can…but can we talk about it later?" she asked.

Professor Lukash nodded, "After dinner, in my office."

Cassandra nodded and then turned to walk back to class.

"You can go now Viktor, I will see you at nine," the Professor said as she waved him away.

He nodded and then ran after Cassandra who was hurrying away mumbling to herself.

"Hey Cass," he said as he walked beside her.

"Go away…."

He smiled, "I'm going to the same class, why can't I walk with my good friend Cass?"

"Because you're an ass," she mumbled.

He ignored her as he put his hands in his pocket, keeping a finger on his wand…just in case.

"So," he sighed, "What was that back there with Professor Lukash?"

She clenched her fists and he could tell that she was getting annoyed.

"I believe she was giving us instructions for our duties as Head Boy and Girl," she had a huge fake smile on her face as she glanced at him.

………..WITH CASS………

Ha! Take that!…smart ass.

"You know what I mean," he was looking at her now.

Of course she knew what he was talking about…and damn was he making her uncomfortable…. She couldn't forget about detention with him…it was still to real. And then Amy had to go and say all that crap about those damn books during breakfast… as if she didn't have enough on her mind.

"So are you going to say anything?" he asked.

"Anything," she said simply.

It was childish…she knew that, but she didn't give a shit at the moment.

She looked around her and realized that they weren't even close to their class yet. How long was this hallway?

"Cass?"

"Just drop it Krum," she shot at him, "It's none of your business."

………….WITH KRUM……….

None of his business?

Well what if he wanted to make it his business?

Grabbing her wrist, he forced her to turn to him, pulling her closer to him. He knew he had hit a nerve when he heard a sharp intake of breath.

So he did affect her…perfect.

They locked eyes for a minute. They were pulling him in…he was drowning in green. A sudden flashback from the detention room came to him and he remember how she had felt against his body. He shivered.

He tried to look away from those eyes… they were doing something to him…her face was getting closer…

His eyes trailed down her face to her lips that were slightly parted. He wanted to kiss those lips again.

Confusion overcame him when her lips turned up into a smirk.

And he couldn't move.

He was paralyzed…again…

……….WITH CASS………

Men…

Prying her wrist from his frozen grasp, she stepped back from him, her wand still in her hand.

"You seemed a little bit distracted there Krum," she laughed, "and imagine…you weren't even under the lust potion this time…care to explain?"

She could see his eyes flare up with rage as he fought to break free of the hex.

"What's that?" she leaned in closer to him, "Oh…you can't talk…right. Well, that's too bad I guess."

She was having a grand old time, she really was… this was all just too perfect.

"Next time you try to…intimidate someone, I'd watch their wand first of all," she went and stood right in front of him so that they were almost nose to nose.

Glancing at her watch she smiled, "Oh damn, would you look at the time! Class is almost over, and the spell won't wear off for a few more hours…hmm…what to do with you…."

………..WITH KRUM…………

Do with him?

What the hell was she talking about.

An unpleasant shiver went through him when he saw the fire in her eyes again. If he didn't before, he sure fought hard to escape now…but it was no use. Her spells were powerful…

Cassandra smiled and flicked her wand.

"Come on Krum…let's find somewhere appropriate to display you," she laughed.

Oh shit…


End file.
